Hopeless
by LavenderSkiez
Summary: You know there is no going back. You can't change you're mind. You're in love. Unrequited or not. There is nothing you can do to change the way you feel and you have finally come to accept that.
1. Samantha Simpson

**AN: **So, I was reading this story that was written in second person and it was really good. I've never really written in second person, but I think it has a really cool effect. I was super eager to try it out so I came up with this on the spot. I think it turned out pretty good. I might continue it and maybe make a second chapter with Scam's thoughts in second person and then make a story out of it, although I'm not really sure where that would go, but maybe you can give me some ideas. Anyway, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Even though, I'd love nothing more than to say that I own Totally Spies, I can't because it's not true. :(

* * *

><p>You glare at the wall, frustrated with yourself. No matter how hard you try, you simply can't deny your feelings for him anymore. Well, judging by the fact you wanted to just push him up against a wall and kiss him senseless, knowing there is no way in hell that you can. Your anger towards yourself rises, he's your <em>enemy<em>, you _can't _feel this way about him. What would your friends think? Jerry? WHOOP? The world?

Yet, you know none of that _really _matters to you anymore. You are way past the point of no return. As much as you don't want to admit it, you _are _in love with him. _Tim Scam_, your sworn enemy. However, you also know he will _never _feel the same way about you. He _hates _you and you know it. You kind of hated him too. Although, it wasn't _real _hate, it was more of a cover-up kind of hate. Maybe even a form of denial.

You sigh, knowing you've gotten yourself in a really _bad_ situation. How are you ever going to face him again? Especially in a fight. You can't possibly _hurt _him now. You shudder at the thought of it. Yet, at the same time you want to scream out loud. What have you _done_ to yourself? You can't get out of missions just because you have to fight _him_. Everyone will know something is wrong. Knowing your friends, they'll be the first to figure it out. You're _doomed_!

You irrationally begin to ponder if there's a chance he could change. What if he became _good_? He'd been on the right side at one point. Even though you don't know exactly why he changed, you think _maybe_ he could be convinced to join the right side again. Then you remember exactly who you're thinking about. You laugh inwardly at yourself for even thinking that _Tim Scam_ of all people could possibly become _good_.

You almost want to cry when you realize just how _hopeless _you are. You've doomed yourself for heartbreak and sadness. You want to cry, you want to scream, you're angry at the world, at yourself, at _him_, for putting you in this position. You _hate _that you love him. No matter how evil, sick, and twisted he is. You know there is no going back. You just have to suck it up and live with it, because no matter how hard you try to deny it,

_You are hopelessly in love_

_with Tim Scam._

* * *

><p>Considering it's past 12 in the morning, it's also officially my birthday, so yay! Anyway, let me know what you think, if it worked, if it didn't. If I should continue it or not, maybe some ideas for a story to follow up with this?<p> 


	2. Tim Scam

**AN: **Here is the second part, which is in Tim Scam's point of view. I found this harder to write, but I really hope it's in character. By the way, this is still in second person, if I actually do write a story with it, I think I'll do it in either Sam's or Scam's pov, or possibly both. I just think second person only works for shorter things, not a whole story.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own Totally Spies before and I certainly don't own it now.

* * *

><p>You scowl at yourself for <em>letting<em> your emotions develop to this point, for not _controlling_ them. You aren't stupid, not at all, you won't _pretend _you don't know what you're feeling, but just because you admit them to yourself, doesn't mean you have to admit them to anyone else, especially _her_. However, you can, and _will _be upset for the fact that you can't _change _your feelings, nor could you have _prevented _them, at least not fully. The carefully constructed wall around the heart, you _almost _forgot existed within you, has crumbled, and it's all _her _fault.

Unknowingly, she began to _break _that wall, slowly, piece by piece. With her wit and intelligence, only surpassed by your own. You are furious with yourself for _allowing _her to get to you. She is, and most likely always will be, your _enemy_. That remains your only problem you _don't _care, what other people will think, whether this is right or wrong, of course you don't, why would you? The fact that she is on a side opposite yours is infuriating. Yet, as you think to yourself, honestly and openly, something you _rarely_ ever do, if there is _anything_, worth changing for, it might just be her.

Sometimes, your only comfort lays in the fact that, your feelings for her are _not_ completely innocent. It is not the kind of feeling that foolish young adolescents fall prey to. It is much more powerful, passionate, and _lustful_. You always think, though, that any man, would be _blind_ not to appreciate her beauty.

You have always had a soft spot for her, as much as you ignored it earlier. You never _really _injured her in a fight, at least not enough to cause any permanent or lingering damage. Yet, you are aware that she doesn't hold _anything_ back when she fights you. A sure sign she doesn't feel the same way you do. Not that you ever expected her too. You don't think that even by completely _changing _yourself, she would spare you a second glance. She would never be able to _trust_ you.

Even knowing all of this, thoughts of her continue to invade your mind, and _dreams_, which had ceased before to exist before her. You know she will be your downfall, but as cliché as it seems, you don't mind it. This fuels your loathing even more. It makes you seem _weak_. You know for sure, that no matter how she feels,

_You are hopelessly in love,_

_with Samantha Simpson. _

* * *

><p>I feel like I might have missed some elements of his thoughts in this, but I have been avoiding it for too long, so here it is. I'm not sure if this should be the end, or if this and the previous chapter should be like the prologueopening of a story where they actually reveal their feelings instead of them just never telling each other. I don't have any ideas for a story with this, but if you do, I would some suggestions, for now, I'll just mark this as complete. I guess if I continue it, I won't have given everything away. Anyway, review, tell me what worked and what didn't.


End file.
